Imaging devices, such as an inkjet printers, for example, typically convey a sheet of imaging media along a transport path to an image forming section, such as an inkjet printhead, which forms a desired image on the sheet. In some instances, the sheet may be skewed such that that a leading edge of the sheet is non-orthogonal to a conveyance direction of the sheet along the transport path.